


Power Play

by Flaming_Arrow



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Deepthroat, F/M, Femdom, Mega cock, Powergirl is a dom, Superheroes always win, commission, date sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Arrow/pseuds/Flaming_Arrow
Summary: Kara Zor-El, Powergirl, the last hero of a long gone universe, was looking to satisfy herself with something that just wasn't coming. Brutes who thought they were stronger, wimps who didn't have the nerve to speak, and twats who thought they had more balls than brains. All a bunch of wimps, and the only thing that could handle her was her own hand.Until a promise with a young 'Toyman' came calling.Anonymous Commission. See my profile for more information.





	Power Play

Kara Zor-El was, by all accounts, the complete package. Everything a guy could ever want. A bombshell of a woman who showed off her main assets with every uniform she wore or attire she decided to try on, able to do everything she said she could be it lifting trains off the tracks or catching bullets from snipers _in space_. She could even pull of subtle if she had to, _really had to._   
  
Normally, this would make her the most desired woman on the planet, hell, the universe, with guys lining up to try and find her from every corner of existence they could crawl themselves out of. She had already been flung across _reality_ itself, so the former wasn’t that much of a stretch. Heck, a doppelganger gender bender would be fine too. Wasn’t like she’d seen worse stuff after the collapse of the multi-verse.  
  
The only trouble was, she knew it. She knew it, and the rest of the world _knew_ she knew it. They knew that she was everything she said she was and, even then, some more she didn’t mention. As loud as she was strong, and she was strong enough to throw continents if she was pissed. Add in the trouble of finding a man, pissed came naturally.  
  
Yes, finding a man for the world’s strongest woman was hard, damn unfortunately. She didn’t need any telepathy from her ‘teammates’ to figure that one out. The issue was that the few people she could find who worth considering tended to be not worth her time.   
  
Jerks who flaunted their masculinity? Those crumbled as soon as she was able to beat them in arm wrestling, or full-body naked wrestling under the sets. Assholes who tried to show off their powers to her? What the hell was invisibility worth when she could burn down the building, or stretching limbs against _power_ limbs? Freaks that thought she was just a _natural fit_ for them? Heh, good thing Superman tended to trust her, or lese he’d be taking trips to the distant part of the galaxies to find the bodies.  
  
Then again, maybe that wasn’t the best thing for her to do, as that tended to land her in positions like this.  
  
Taking up the offer from a life-long fan to have a night on the town with her.   
  
On one hand, yes it was sweet, and she was honestly glad some guy was willing to put up the time to actually _show_ her a good time, rather than promise, guarantee, or say that good time was in their house and bed. She was only ever the one to walk away from those times. Even if her breasts were big enough to need custom civilian clothes to fit in, her ass wasn’t exactly far off the mark, maybe even, as she’d heard Earthmen say, the same above as below.  
  
On the _other_ hand, this was Toy Man.  
  
Yes, Toy Man, the same boy who had helped her cousin and friend years ago when he was just fourteen years old. And back then, he was a pervert. A pervert who couldn’t get his eyes off of her breasts, going so far as to use those prototype X-Ray goggles of his to just get a peek. Breaking those was letting him off lucky, and not breaking every tooth in his mouth then the mouth itself. Sure, again that was years ago, and he was older now, but if boys would be boys, she almost didn’t _want_ to see what the men would be, not after the usual crowd she had to work with.  
  
She sighed though, letting out the frustrating idea that this was a grave she had dug herself. It was a grave she’d be able to punch, burn, and even blow her way out of normally, but she was still the one stuck here. It wasn’t _entirely_ her fault that all the men she knew tried to flaunt in front of her, like she was some damsel in distress. Not in the slightest. She was freaking _Powergirl_ for Zo’s sake, the only person on this Earth that could match her cousin and go one-to-one with him, hand’s down.   
  
She blew at one of her more stubborn blond locks, getting got fly over her ear. Maybe on a _millionth_ of the full power of what her lungs could produce, but still enough to get the people around her to wonder where the draft had come from. Still, just more showing off of her strength, not that she had any more reason to do so. At least while she was in costume, which she wasn’t. That would get Kal to come down and reprimand her for showing off, again. Like she had grown up on Earth like he had. Not hardly.  
  
No. The _real_ reason she was willing to give this ‘date’, if it was even fare to refer to it as one, a chance was because Toyman had helped out her cousin and her all the ways back, and he was damned determined to keep the promise that she’d give him a call when he was old enough. Right around eighteen he called, and then reiterated the entire conversation from memory.  
  
Kara had the memory _way_ past human levels, but apparently Toyman was right up there with her. Figures, because who was normal around her? Normal _and_ worth looking at, she should say.  
  
That is what left her in the current situation, sitting at a table on the balcony of some new building in Metropolis, dressed in an outfit that was probably so borderline by most standards it was a real head turner. Judging by the way the waiters and waitresses were staring, the former more than the latter, it was probably because it was closer to lingerie than an actual dress. The only real thing it was hiding was the kind of underwear she was wearing, and barely then at that.   
  
Wasn’t like it did jack to hide her chest sticking out from her body, the V-Cut so low that it was almost _more_ showing than the usual boob-window. Granted, again, nothing too new there. If it wasn’t to distract the foes she was fighting, then it was to get the allies she was talking to something else to stare at. Made conversations easier. Then again, her ass, this time almost _picking up_ the dress she wore, was almost worse than the usual one-piece of her uniform. Usually she could pass off her exposed thighs and muscles as being just as distracting as her ‘window’. Right now, showing off everything to the underside of her ass? Not a chance.  
  
Still, the kid, because no matter how much he called himself a man, he was still a kid, had at least done the decency of getting a good place to meet her at, and not being the kind of suave that implied his house was good enough. Nope, instead he sprung for the good stuff.  
  
A million-dollar restaurant, reserved seats for the night, and all topped off with their being a special platter of food for her when she arrived. Nice, but what made it great was that it was Kryptonian vegetation she was staring at, half-eaten now. How he managed that could _only_ be due to his intelligence. That was markup two. Brains he used for her, and not to get into her. Nicely done.  
  
Now, however, it was the patience game that she was usually so bad at. Sure, the time for meeting was scheduled to be 9, but she got here at 8. There wasn’t much else for her to do, and with most attention on her incredible assets, the only touch-ups she needed could be applied faster than usual. That was on top of her already super speed. Earth women and _their_ problems.  
  
“Kara!” Her head turned, however, when she saw him. She had to at least _act_ like she hadn’t heard the runt coming, not with her hearing. The way his heart was beating, he could have been a drummer in a band. Then again, getting a good look at him was better than just hearing for him. And damn, looking at him now, Kara had to admit, he actually looked pretty good.  
  
Didn’t matter if it was across the room for her, she could see every detail of him clear as day. The fact that he had actually bothered to shave, the way he was wearing good cologne, standing a _bit_ taller than the last time she had seen him, thankfully, and actually wearing a nice suit. _Really_ nice suit, actually. The kind that might make the Bat in Gotham size him up. Good choice.  
  
Better choice, the flowers. Kara had to grin at that. Maybe a bit much, but hey, she’d prefer more show over less tell.  
  
“H-Hey! Hi, um, sorry I’m a bit late.” Hiro spoke as he approached. He held up the flowers to her, even if she was sitting down. Her eyes looked over them, scanning them closely. Freshly picked, still carrying the mist from their last watering, and locally grown if her olfactory sense were as good as ever. And they were. Very nicely done. “Had to make sure the flowers were right and… wow… um…” Oh, was he having trouble focusing?  
  
Well, a quick glance mad it obvious why. She didn’t need super senses to see that Toyman was still far more focused on her chest than her eyes. Given how low the cut was, no surprise there.   
  
“It’s okay,” she waved off. Normally not, but hey, getting a good gift was a good excuse. “You got the place, so let’s enjoy it.” She put the flowers down and let him take a seat across from him. Still inches taller than him, but he had at least gotten a bit taller. “Sides, I’ve never had much trouble getting anywhere on time.” She chuckled and he joined her. Of course, listening to his heartbeat, it wasn’t hard to hear what else he said.   
  
‘_With legs like yours, no one would_.’ Oh, so he noticed those, too.  
  
Powergirl let her hand roll down her muscular legs, leading up to her supple ass. The legs were still bare with the almost scandalous dress she wore, and she didn’t care that her fingers roamed up her own ass, or who was watching. Hiro couldn’t see from across the table, and she kept eyes on him. He couldn’t twitch a nerve without her noticing.  
  
“So, Toyman,” Kara spoke, folding her legs and letting her arm rest on the back chair. She had already looked at its micro-structure, triple reinforced with stainless steel and titanium. A single flick and she could bend it, but at least she wouldn’t shatter it on accident. “Is this where we talk about how our days were?” Dating really wasn’t her thing.  
  
“I-I guess,” the runt returned, scratching his head and chuckling as he did so. “Most of my time is spent just trying to think up and design some new invention I-I think others could use. Like, Br-_Batman_ was having issues with extending the range of his grappling hook, so I was looking into how to increase the velocity without compromising the ultimate tensile strength of the tether.” Kara had to smirk at that. Not the invention, no. How the punk caught himself.   
  
“From tall, dark, and gloomy, huh? Never figured he’d ask you for help.” Wasn’t an insult. If it was, it would have burned like her heat vision. Just an observation as factual as how he was glancing down at her chest a _lot_ more than he probably thought. Considering how she could recite War and Peace in the time it took him to breathe, wasn’t hard to track the flicker in his eyes. “That something he does a lot, or more of one-off thing while he rounds up the circus?” the kid laughed at her joke, and wouldn’t you know it, it was genuine. That got her to grin as well.  
  
“Haha! Well, he hasn’t _asked_ yet, but he never does. Ever.” He spun his finger around, probably trying to make a point. “He might offer to put patrols in Tokyo when I do… or maybe invite me to see some new theory of his, and usually that’s his way of asking opinions. Not so much a question but… well… I guessed once he figured that if you couldn’t perceive his question, he didn’t want your answers.” Okay, that was a good one. That got Kara to laugh as well.  
  
And as she did, she let her hearing focus on him. That let her hear the barest whisper that the boy let out, and one that got her to grin.  
  
_‘Kind of like your perfect Geisha physique.’_ THAT got her to grin.   
  
“I’m glad to see your tastes haven’t been soured, either.” She noted, keeping eyes on him. “I remember when you tried to use those X-Ray goggles on me in that incident with Luthor.” Thankfully that was years ago, and so far, only the lucky or the dead had seen her chest. Hiro was in the former category, and with the blush he put on, he knew it.  
  
“S-Seriously?” He asked, and she had a good idea why. “I-I mean… I’m glad your glad, and glad still, but… but I mean I was a kid then. And I… I-I wouldn’t use those now.” Well that was a smart move on his. Unless he wanted to see what, it was like to be a raindrop. Though if he did, he might just enjoy the view on the way down. “And, geez Kara, I actually want to learn more about you. I-I’m not that… what’s the right word… _rambunctious_ teenager anymore. I’m an adult now.” Well, in some categories.  
  
“The word you’re probably looking for is _horny_,” she added, enjoying the way he looked around himself with that hot blush. She didn’t care about the eyes on her. If it wasn’t at her chest, then it was for her ass, because both could turn heads and make women jealous. “And trust me, that kind of feeling doesn’t just go away, ever.” To be fair though, he _was_ doing everything else right though.  
  
“Well… I’m glad for that,” Hiro spoke up, and that made her grin even brighter. Probably the fact she could count the pico-seconds, but he reacted still faster than she expected. Too bad it was too slow for her. “_I-I mean_ about the… growing up part… not the… horny… ness…” And he already looked so defeated, almost slumping into his chair.   
  
Still, props for not passing out on her, or making an excuse to leave. Better than the wimps who thought a bit of power play was all she needed, only to shirk away at the moment they realized _who_ she was and _what_ she was capable of. Those guys were dime a dozen in space. Hiro had the balls at least. Maybe.   
  
… Well, if turnabout was fair play, didn’t matter if it was years later.  
  
In the time it took Hiro to let out a long sigh, Kara had activated her X-Ray vision again, staring him down and looking over his body. She was not disappointed with what she saw above the table. Namely that, not just his personality, but his body had grown out too. No more long-trench coat to hide his flimsy limbs. True, no matter how hard he worked out he’d be flimsy to _her_, but wow… least didn’t have that baby fat anymore.  
  
Some nice biceps, even while they were relaxed, abs that could grind some meat on, slower than her own, a decent amount of chest hair, acceptable, good. She nodded her head at lightspeed as she looked him over. Her eyes trailing down to see just the _true_ extent of give and take. True, he didn’t grab her pussy when he was with her before, but she got to see her perk chest when she was getting him in Tokyo. Now, she got to see his _little Hiro_.  
  
Except… _Little_ Hiro wasn’t so _little_.  
  
“Oh~,” she suddenly spoke out, finding herself looking down rather intensely. That was… that was something to hide, for sure. Many world’s might just consider it a weapon that thing. It was attached to his body, thankfully, and reached well to his mid-thigh! And the thickness of it… good lord she had muscles and so did he, but that was one hell of a beating stick. No wonder he was a bit late, something like that would make anyone drag themselves around.  
  
“Kara, is something wrong?” Hiro suddenly asked, and she needed to refocus to realize that she had been staring at it for… some time. Long enough for him to talk. “Is it the food or… no there is no food yet. So… maybe you don’t let the smell? Too strong here?” She was actually glad she hadn’t put her power’s focus on the smell of the boy, not beyond the cologne he wore. She was honestly a little afraid of just what the smell of his _musk_ was going to be like. If sight was already amazing… then the smell.  
  
“I’m fine, _great_ actually,” Powergirl easily recovered, no need to show what she saw, yet~. “Just gotta admire the view and all. Usually I’m flying around trying to lookout out for bastards or criminals doing something worse. Don’t usually get the chance to just look at the city and admire it.” Okay, corny beyond corn, and the kind of thing her cousin would say. But hey, according to him Louis lapped it up, in kinder words, so maybe Hiro would do the same.  
  
‘_Buddha knows I am right now_.’ Even if it was for a different reason, she took that as a yes. ‘_Never hated clothes more than I do now._’ And _that_ got her to laugh.  
  
“Hahahahahaha,” Kara let out, in as controlled a voice as she could. Couldn’t let it _all_ out and risk blowing the skyscraper straight from the skyline. Still loud enough to make Hiro jerk up at her and, oh geez his heart was racing. She could see his blush without focusing her Super Vision on him. “Sorry. Just saw something funny.” He’d buy that. He knew who she really was and what she could do.  
  
“I believe that.” Knew it. “Someone as amazing as you probably see a lot more than a guy like me ever would. Already insanely lucky to just have a night with you.” Now that was unexpected. Not completely, but certainly beyond what she thought humility could allow.  
  
“Really?” Kara put out, looking back at him. Blush was still there, no surprise, but hey, he was still smiling. “Why do you say that. You’re not exactly short on liquid. Bet you could build a waterpark with all the green you got and never even have to shut down for the winter.” That’d be something to see. A hot tub water park.  
  
“Yeah, but I don’t have super vision or X-ray vision or flight or amazing strength and stuff like that. The closest I can ever get is just emulating. Increasing the synapses control over hydraulic machinery supported through cobalt chrome rods to allow for ductility, separating and enhancing the refraction of light waves to allow the penetration of certain materials, you do all of that without even thinking about it. I can’t.” Well not it was just getting depressing. “But being someone who can, that just makes me the luckiest guy on Earth.” Right words at the right time.  
  
“Oh?” Kara put out, letting her elbow rest on the table and looking at him. The smile was natural, just was the strength she was using to _not_ look down. “Do go on. I’m eager to see what else you like.” The hot blush was a plus, but she wanted more. That blood had to go to other places after all. And he seemed to get that as well.  
  
“W-Well… You… You fight guys that are insanely strong, or smart, or literally beyond the imagination. You can take them on and be across the universe fighting to save another planet without even having to blink. And when you do, you can probably burn away the moon with your heat vision.” She wouldn’t do that, but he wasn’t wrong. “Just being closet someone like that, a-and them _agreeing_ to spend time with me. Well, c’mon, that makes a lot of sleepless nights helping out you and your friends easier than White Day.” Valentine’s joke. Nice, classy.   
  
‘_Seeing you in that suit does help.’_ Then there went the class. Not that Kara cared. ‘_And with an ass like yours, I couldn’t get any harder if I tried._’ That only piqued her interest even more.  
  
She glanced down again, letting her X-Ray vision look through the table and seeing the john on Hiro. Before it was too the midway of his thigh. It wasn’t there now. Now… it looked like his leg had a tumor for the outside. And one that’d make national news at this point. She could _hear_ the blood being pumped through it, his heart probably straining himself for it. Well… that was a lot of restraint to have in her presence.  
  
“Well, _Hiro~_,” Kara put out slowly, letting her eyes lid themselves as she stared at the boy. She looked back at her, frozen for a moment. Of course, he was. He was looking at his ‘goddess’ apparently. And with a body that could _satisfy_ her as well. “How about… we skip dinner instead.” And bless his little heart, she could hear the palpitation that caused.  
  
“W-Why?” He honestly shook where he sat. “I-Is it something I said o-or-” she held up a finger to stop him.  
  
“No no no,” she waved it back and forth. “There’s just something… _tastier_ I want to snack on.” She didn’t give him a chance to reply, not coherently at least. Instead, with what felt like a lifetime to hear, she stood up over the table, letting the high-heels she wore click as she walked around the table, fingers tracing the outer edge. And Hiro, as expected traced her body with pure adoration.  
  
From her eyes, to her chest, to her ass, and then to her legs, and taking enough time that the tent in his pants was viable to become a spire, fabric be damned. That was something she’d like to see. And heck, she had the power for it.  
  
“C’mon,” Kara spoke lowly, sensually, as she leaned closer to Hiro. Her hand was on his shoulder, so he was _not_ going anywhere. “Let’s get out of here. I’ll fly.” She waited a second, just that, enough to see if he agreed.   
  
With a single nod, they were off.  
  
[break]  
  
“W-Whoa!” Hiro yelled when they touched down, right into the bedroom of his mansion, fresh in Kyoto. “That was… I-I’m really glad I got the bone stability enhancements. Otherwise… maybe a quarter of the man I am now… or twentieth.” Maybe even less. And that was _not_ what Kara wanted. No, what _Powergirl_ wanted was the whole man.  
  
_Especially the main course_.  
  
And the bedroom they were in was perfect for it. Per the typical abode of billionaire geniuses, it was tall enough for her to jump around in, reinforced with enough steel, lead, and titanium plating to take a good punch or two from her, fit with enough sound dampeners to keep her screams to a whisper, and, possibly, with a bed that could handle her. A bed that was large enough for _half_ the Justice League to lie and no keep everyone comfortable. Time to put that to the test.  
  
“Hiro~,” she spoke his name again, looking down at him as she turned her back to the bed. Her bangs fell over a part of her eyes, letting the sultry look stare down at the boy. And oh, he _knew_ what was going on now. The way his heart was beating, she would have been worried he’d be liable for a heart attack. Good thing the _strain_ on his pants was easy to see, super vision or not. “I don’t think you need to worry about being any less of a man.”  
  
She let her hands slide down his arms, stopping she hit his hands. In a flash, the same speed as the superhero she worked with, she turned and pushed him onto it. He had all the time in the world to scream, and then flail as he hit the soft surface. Man, she could see the wave of his impact across it. Just as well as she could _hear_ few fibers rip in his suit, perfect.  
  
“See, you were _perfect_ enough to get me great place to eat and make sure you treated me better than anyone else. Flowers included~.” She’d have to go back for those. No one would notice her naked later. “But I seem to have forgotten something, and I’m hoping you can help me out with it. _Totally_ your call~.” She licked her lips as she spoke, but that wasn’t all she did.  
  
She let Toyman flip himself around, legs spread for the _obvious_ reason. And when he did, he came face to face with Kara already sinking to her knees, bending forward to give all but a complete view of her cleavage, the valley and nipples included. No bra for her, and the way his heartbeat quickened again she swore he was about to die. All the better for her. She never took her eyes off of him.  
  
“A-And what’s that?” He asked. He had to swallow, twice. How adorable.  
  
“See, we got in and out of there so fast, we didn’t have time to have even a sampler of their dishes.” Well, a bit more than that, but he could figure that out himself. “I’d just like to order something… off menu~.” Her knees hit the carpet, a _fine_ carpet, at the same time her hands found his belt. “Would you care to let me have a… taste~?” Oh, she knew it was working.  
  
Her ass was sticking out so far, and her dress riding up from her bent over posture that it had to be as enticing as her breasts. That gave him perfect view of her toned ass, at the same time she was between his legs, _inches_ away from his monster of a cock, still hidden from view. His eyes were shaking, looking from her eyes to breasts to ass, and never satisfied with any of them. Good. He had to know what was coming.   
  
“Y-Yeah… _YES!_” And there was the excitement. Just about perfect. No need to stop now.  
  
Kara’s X-Ray vision was a blessing. It let her see every detail she needed about what was behind almost any density or mass of material, stopped only by lead. And considering that Hiro wasn’t wearing the metal in that billion-dollar suit of his, it let her see the grand prize of the night while she flew them through the sky, then when she dropped him on his bed. It wasn’t impressive, but it wasn’t bad. Just the kind of average dong you’d expect on someone who just broke adulthood.  
  
But humans, weird as they were, had the oddest growth patterns. For example, the cock she had seen hanging down from Hiro’s groin, stuffed in those boxer briefs of his, was just alright. The one she was looking at now, held back by the flimsy elastic band, was _much_ larger than last she saw.  
  
It was the length of her hand before. Now…  
  
“By El~,” Kara let out the coo, staring at the cock that sprung up from Hiro’s crotch. She breathed hotly over it, looking at it from ballsy base to tapered tip, marveling at how it stretched_ further_ than her head did from the chin of her open jaw to the top of her head. To that point, and _beyond_. “Never thought _I’d_ be the one getting lucky tonight.” She grinned with mirth as she stared up at the boy, hands drifting away from the belt of his pants and to his cock.  
  
She _always_ had to be careful with her strength, able to topple entire skyscrapers with a flick of her finger, so she was appropriately delicate when she put her fingers around the fucking shaft of Toyman. It was only a breeze of a touch, even for her, and he let his head fall back with a groan. When she was able to put her palm over it, finding her fingers _unable_ to reach all the way around, she felt her mouth water with delight.  
  
Kara lifted it up, holding it at full mast above her head and marveling at it. This really _was_ a weapon, able to tear down dynasties if used properly. Something like this could make even the most devout of princess’s wanton sluts, and ruin the royal marriages. Oh, _that’d_ be something she’d pay to see. But first, it was hers to admire, to handle, and to _use._  
  
“By Ra, I heard jokes that men could be growers, but I think this is closer to out right transformation. You shack up with Zatanna recently?” The question, asked as she knelt between the boy’s spread legs, and eyeing him with a cock over her face, had to put him on the spot. It didn’t help when she put her mouth inches from its head, letting its musk fill her nose and _shiver_ in front of her.   
  
“N-No…” Good answer. “I-I… h-have theories…” Ah, intellectual speak. Maybe another time.  
  
“I have theories, too~,” she muttered, purposefully letting her hot breath run down the shaft. He threw his head back as she did so. “The theory of causality. I am hot because of your cock? Or is your cock this hard because I’m hot?” She licked the head of it slowly, tasting the bit of precum dripping from his head. Not delicious, far from it, but far from disgusting either. If anything, _delectable_. “Why don’t we find out.”  
  
With that, she let her head fall down, lips splitting as she took the head of the cock into her mouth. Two inches in and she almost felt her jaw crack. Maybe Hiro was groaning as well, but that was secondary. He was clearly enjoying himself, with a hot superhero fucking his dick. She, however, realized a surprising problem.   
  
His dick was too big for her throat.  
  
She took in a breath of air to widen her passage, straining her jaw until she felt the hinges of it began to creak. Her lips were already stretched as far as they could against the massive dick that was pushing into her, or she was pushing in more accurately. It was a strain on her to take it in, and even with how wet it was, and she was in another hole, it wasn’t getting much further than the back of her throat.  
  
Kara lifted herself up, putting her hands-on Hiro’s knees and pushed further, straightening her throat out. The _pop_ that came with that was the sure sign of success.  
  
That, and the fact that her throat felt as if she were being chocked. With her oxygen supply, not even closer, but _no air_ was getting through the vacuum between her lips, her throat, and the cock that was jammed well past her neck line. By Zoa, this thing _was_ a weapon, and she intended to explore it _intently!_   
  
Her tongue licked across it, what little it could, as she felt Hiro’s hands roam through her hair. She looked up at him, seeing him almost blind with lust and pleasure. Good look on him. So good she wanted to copy it. For that, drove her hips back and forth, forcing her upper body to swing up and down on the dick, letting it roam the edges of her lips, scraping at her teeth, before _pummeling_ back into her and stretching at out her throat. Her lungs almost _felt_ like they were being crushed the dick was going into her so far, and that didn’t help the fact there was still a bit more to take  
  
A bit more that was stopped by the swinging ball sack of Hiro roaming up and slapping her chin with every hard thrust she made. Slapping at her and clapping as she felt her breasts doing the same. Oh, they really were. Guess at some point her dress had failed her and her girls were hanging out, not that it mattered. She considered it cheering! With how she was taking this cock deeper than _any_ human girl could, and making her groan like a beast in heat. Oh yeah, _her _beast to suck and coddle with her mouth, letting her tongue roam over its edges and pushed her to the edge bit by bit.  
  
Every hard thrust she forced into her beating closer to her gut, her pussy clenching as it made it further and further, her head spinning with the pleasure as this felt like _all_ those times she wanted put into one _great_ moment and-  
  
_SPLURT!_ Her eyes widened as she felt him cum.  
  
It shot into her with an impressive speed, quickly rolling up her throat in _no time_ with the short space available to it. But with her speed, it gave her enough time to pull her head back and give her some air to breathe, and space for the cock to shoot. That was a mistake.  
  
Because no sooner did she do that than was her vision overtaken with a shot of hot spunk.  
  
“GAH! HEY!” She let out, feeling the sperm smack her face and fill her eye-line. And Zoa, there was _a lot_ of it. Enough that she felt like a bucket of water may as well have been dumped on her. Across her eye-line, down her cheek, even _more_ in her mouth, over her lips, and not to mention her hair! Oh, it was all over the place there. Her hand wiped at it, succeeding in only getting it to smear. Great, now she was glazed like a donut. “Geez, you sure had a lot built up.” She commented to Hiro.   
  
“Guh…” was the pitiful response Toyman let back out. Not too surprising, given that she was basically holding his cock in her mouth like a vice. He was slumped back on the bed, cock _still_ rigid as nth metal, sticking up like a flagpole. And damn, being eye-level with his ball sack, despite how much she was painted with right now, still put into perspective how super she was to take it. Kind of gratifying to see how much he came.  
  
Then again, if her twitching pussy was evidence enough, she still hadn’t. She bit her lip as she looked at Toyman, standing up and over her. With a quick flick of her hand, her thin dress was in two pieces on the floor, leaving her bare save for a pair of high heels and looking down at the boy. That, and her impressive head-sized breasts to sit taunt and proud at her chest, complete with her ass all but haloing itself with the Kyoto skyline. She could have been a model on any planet. But with the cum covering her face like poorly applied mascara, more probably porn star.  
  
Hiro managed to look up at her, staring at him. When he did, Kara was impressed to see his cock get _harder_. Possibly even larger. Maybe he really _did_ have a super power. The villainesses of the world wouldn’t stand a chance.  
  
And if tonight was good, then _Powergirl_ wouldn’t be _standing_ at all.  
  
“Back up for a second,” Powergirl indicated with a wave of her hand, doing her best to ignore the clenching of her pussy. Wet and waiting really wasn’t just a saying. “Gotta make room.” And in more ways than one.  
  
Probably because it was Kara telling him, Hiro seemed pretty capable of crawling backwards by his elbows to edge himself up on the bed, drawing his legs back and letting him lie down on the massive mattress. She licked her lips as she watched him, getting a _mouthful_ of his cum. That was fine for her. If that cock was in her, it would be _just fine_.  
  
She floated up into the air, letting her body twist until Hiro was staring up at her ass. She looked down at his cock, and saw that the sight made him squirt a bit more of his baby batter out. How adorable. If only they were compatible. At least their biology matched. She stopped her hovering, however, hen she was just above the tip of his cock. Her feet on the bed, and bent enough to let the head of his dick kiss her pussy.   
  
Oh, that was hot, hot in every way she knew. She felt her body warm like it was in the sun and Hiro groaned underneath her as well. It took a lot to make her shake. But her _knees!_ Oh, that was a weakness of hers, and probably one _a lot_ of criminals would lose their lives trying to exploit. For now, though, it as her turn to find the magic button.  
  
“Hiro,” she began, holding herself in the air and grabbing the tip of his dick. It was hot in her hands, immunity or not, and she _savored _the way her nerves sparked with the touch. “Hold onto something tight. And I don’t count.” Not yet at least.  
  
Then, slowly, Kara began to lower herself. Her mouth had a tough time putting his cock in before. Right now, it was still tough, but for _all_ the right reasons.  
  
“_UGH~~!_” Her voice let out almost unintentionally, feeling her womb _shiver_ at how her pussy lips were spread. Sudden, quick, and _girthy_ enough to make her thighs widen a bit more to boot. Oh wow, this was going to be a challenge. But she _loved_ those. And Hiro was clearly enjoying the view as well. Her bare back and matching ass in full view, her hair glistening with sweat and cum, and all while her pussy was speared by his super powered cock. She was convinced at this point.   
  
Convinced enough to keep going down.  
  
“_Oh~~!_” Kara Zor-El, Powergirl, _cooed_ as the cock slipped up her pussy, vanishing into her tight hole and making her body vibrate with gratification and relief. Not _nearly_ enough, but certainly more than her imagination or earthly toys could ever do alone. She bit her lip as she guided her ass further down, holding onto Hiro’s ankles as she felt his bitch-breaking cock crawl up her further and further.  
  
Her eyes twisted as she felt him begin to bottom out in her, reaching up to and perhaps a bit_ past_ the bottom of her rib line, and making her prodigious ass giggle as it settled on his impressive abs. Never underestimate a horny kid. Then again, don’t underestimate a super-heroine either, as Kara kept her squatted position over him, cock embedded inside her pussy, and letting her muscular legs hold her up.  
  
“_Ah~, _now that is what I call filling. Just as good as a five-course meal, I’d bet.” She smirked, biting her teeth a little, even as she nibbles her lip, as she gyrated her ass. The way the cock of Toyman was able to push against her inner walls, making her gut feel _bloated_ and strained for the effort, sent shivers of pleasure up through her head. She might have been blushing, but she couldn’t tell. She could only tell her mouth was drooling, _both of them._ “Now… we just have to enjoy the main course~.” She felt her breath hitch as she started to enjoy her ride.  
  
Her legs extended and flexed, dragging the massive cock. Her muscled limbs _worked_ to pull that cock down and out, before trying just as hard to push it up and in, feeling her gut distend and her breath actually _leave_ her this time with every hard blow. It was everything and more she thought a human capable of, and it was only just beginning!  
  
With her in control, she could feel every ring of her vaginal canal expanding to its _limit_ to take in the cock, so hard that she was struggling to keep it inside of her at all. So lubricated was her pussy that the cock almost slipped out with every minor twitch she made! But the further in it went, the longer the groan of satisfaction she let out was.  
  
In and out, fucking her relentless. The point that her ass was slapping on Hiro’s chest as hard as her breasts were clapping against her own. She didn’t even care! His balls were smacking her clit with each harsh thrust, acting like a magic ‘_fuck me’_ button that sent sparks into her mind! Oh and she loved it. She loved how it was beating itself into her and the man it was attached to let her do it with almost wild abandon!   
  
Kara kept raising and dropping her pussy on it, letting her femjuices slick out and wet the cock and splatter with every clap of her ass, the same way she felt the sperm of the boy mix with it. Her womb was being _pummeled_ as hard as a fight with Darkseid, and she _loved it_. A smile twisted itself onto her lips as she moved faster and faster and faster until she wasn’t even sure she was moving at _visible _speeds. It had to be soon. It had to be soon!  
  
And this time, soon came as soon as she expected.  
  
Sperm shot into her womb and filled it even faster than she thought it had her gut down her gullet. She had the chance to watch as a small baseball amount of cum filled her womb up, making it push itself out of her body and form like a foreign mass! It was so hot and hard, that it made her do just the same.  
  
Cum. And she came hard.  
  
Hard enough that she felt her own consciousness flicker for a second, biting her lips as she grit her teeth, thanking Zoa she had her hands _off_ of Hiro’s ankles when that happened, and only made her squeeze even _more_ of the mega-dick’s cum into her pussy. And it shot into her, making the almost transcending pleasure ripping through her body like a plague even stronger.  
  
She could faintly make out the sound of cum shooting out of her pussy, accelerated by both Hiro’s ejaculation and her own pussy clenching. It made her muscles cramp, even if it painted her feet, thighs, and high-heels with the cum splatter. Her ass wasn’t spared either, up to her anus even getting coated with it. And through it all, her ass landed back on his ribs once more, totally spent and breathing like the vent of a starship.   
  
“_Whooa~_” Kara let out, collapsing sideways onto the massive bed. Her legs were stuck spread, small shivers of her orgasm continuing to spark through her. Not even to mention the amount that was making her pussy shiver with the cock still speared up into it, and ass almost _winking_ for a try. It certainly was lubricated enough.  
  
Her hand wiped across her face, dragging cum and sweat off of it. But before she could whip it away, there were another pair of arms behind her, holding around her chest. Well, under it.  
  
She didn’t even need to glance to see it was Hiro holding onto her, still diamond hard cock up her pussy and maybe even_ still_ letting out more of its cum. Her body was certainly pushing more out than she expected. And her gut already looked a little bloated. It really was a great night.  
  
“You have fun, too?” She asked over her shoulder, not trusting her waist to turn without _ripping_ out another orgasm from her. As an answer, the boy behind her only raised his hands, until his palms were kneading at her massive breasts, holding them like a railing. He pulled himself closer to her, and Kara had to grin at it. Latched onto him tightly.   
  
And his cock was still hard, and in her, and he was still awake. Well… it was a great night.  
  
That didn’t mean the night was over.


End file.
